Herramienta
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Era una herramienta, cumpliendo su finalidad... aun trataba de seducirlo, incluso cuando no lo estaba haciendo. ¿Porque no aprovechar sus ganas de complacerlo? y, en el proceso, sonsacar algo de su lujuria... despues de todo era solo una "herramienta".


Los dedos juguetones de la morena empezaron a tocar su espalda, pasando a sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho, se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir. Le manoseo el abdomen, acariciando sus bien formados músculos, se tomó otro tiempo para disfrutar eso. Bajo hasta la hebilla del pantalón… con mirada atrevida jugueteo alrededor de ella, tratando de desabrocharla rápidamente.

Le tomo por la muñeca, apretándola con cierta brusquedad, jalándola suavemente hacia adelante, mientras, la otra mano de la mujer le servía de apoyo para no caer de bruces hacia el suelo… o, en todo caso, en la silla, encima de él.

Mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de ella, sabiendo que el rojo de sus pupilas atravesaba el cristal oscuro… pudo ver un gesto de terror, un brillo extraño en los ojos de esta, un movimiento brusco en los hombros al tratar de soltarse de su agarre… ella agito la cabeza, volteando hacia un lado, el radio a su lado sonó, la llamaban del otro lado de las instalaciones… le soltó la muñeca dejándola libre.  
La mujer salió de la sala deprisa después de que la soltara, pudo ver una leve sonrisa gallarda… no la entendía, ¿Por qué lo tentaba?, ¿Por qué trataba de seducirlo?

Ya estaba entrada la noche, _11:32 PM,_ vio en el reloj; sin nada mejor que hacer se encargaba de vigilar los monitores de sus experimentos… del futuro, no solo de su futuro, sino de todos… de Excella, ella… Su piel tostada, sus ojos verdes, su ritmo al caminar… sus pronunciadas curvas bajo ese vestido blanco… su escote atrevido.  
¿ _Te gusta?_ Bajo la cabeza, la agito de un lado a otro ante ese pensamiento. La imagino de nuevo, justo como la había visto hace minutos, acariciando del pecho, jugando con su abdomen, toqueteando la hebilla de su cinturón tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta.

De arriba abajo el calor lo invadió por completo. _¿Te encanta?,_ volvió a agitar la cabeza, negando tanto en su mente como en un susurro apagado.  
 _Ella no me gusta… ¿cómo podría gustarme esa mujer?, ¿Cómo podrían gustarme esas piernas torneadas y de color caramelo, esos ojos verdes cual esmeralda y de mirada atrevida, ese cabello castaño sedoso, esas manos finas y juguetonas?, ¿Sin duda, como podría gustarme esa astucia, esa inteligencia, esa actitud despreocupada ante los problemas?... Ella no me gusta.  
_ Sonrió ante la idea, le parecía estúpida, vacía y sin sentido… volviendo al hecho de describirla con tanta exactitud… se quitó los lentes y se masajeo el entrecejo con paciencia, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera por completo de sus labios.

Estaba tratando de seducirlo, incluso cuando no trataba de hacerlo, lo hacía.  
Los lentes volvieron a su lugar con rapidez después de que el limpiara el cristal oscuro, tomando silenciosas bocanadas del aire tibio… y en ese momento, no supo, si el aire estaba saturado por el ambiente, o por la reciente agitación de su propio cuerpo.

Se coló una sonrisa entre sus labios, antes de convertirse en una carcajada que inundo la habitación y su pequeña y atiborrada extensión. La silla chirrió cuando se levantó de golpe de ella y la empujo hacia atrás, se dirigió a la puerta de salida con una calma antinatural y desacorde con el golpe que le acababa de dar a su asiento…

 _Si ella quiere seducirme, ¿Por qué debería ser yo quien se resista?_ , Le susurro su mente con el mismo dije de lujuria que las manos de Excella al recorrer su pecho.  
Y mientras otra sonrisa se habría para dar paso a una carcajada giro la perilla de la puerta, quedando frente al pasillo por el que la mujer había salido… a sabiendas de que cualquier imprevisto podría arruinar sus planes, recordándoselo a su mente de una forma insegura y autoritaria. Pero, aun así, su mente volvió al cuerpo de la mujer, antes de que agitara la cabeza con fuerza.  
 _Es solo una herramienta, ¿Por qué no aprovechar toda su desesperación por complacerme?_ Volvió a sonreír, impulsado por la malicia total de su ser y la idea más clara que podría tener sobre ella… y, aun así, contra su propia voluntad y en algún lugar lejano de su oscura mente, con lujuria.


End file.
